Divine Weaponry
The ability to''' wield and/or create any divine weapon'. Opposite power to Demonic Weaponry. Also Called *Almighty Weapon *Entity Weaponry *Godly Weapon *Holy Weapon *Angelic Weaponry *Sacred Weapon Capabilities The user of this ability is able to create and wield any kind of weapon of godlike powers as well as making that weapon the only possible thing in the universe able of wounding them. The weapon can also grant the user special powers of any kind. The weapon can even make him invincible.The weapon can even reach the same level of power of an entity making it possible for the user to hurt an entity. Applications *Absolute Condition *Absolute Attack *Absolute Defense *Affinity *Battlefield Adaption *Combat Adaption *Creation *Cosmic Storm *Cosmic Constructs *Demonic Arm *Destruction *Divine Empowerment *Divine Force Manipulation *Divine Magic *Divinity *Divine Slayer *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Forging *God Hand *God Mode *One-Man Army *Power Augmentation *Power Replication *Sealing *Self-Transcendence *Sky Manipulation *Transcendent Physiology *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Proficiency *Weapon Infusion *Weapon Transmutation *Will Empowerment Associations *Almighty Object Fusion *Conceptual Materialization *Chosen One *Demonic Weaponry *Magic Weaponry *Omnislayer *Powerful Objects *Spiritual Weaponry *Ultimate Invincibility Limitations *The weapon may only be wield by its creator or someone the weapon chooses. *The weapon may have a will of its own. *The weapon can be corrupted. *The weapon may have certain conditions so that it can be use. Known Users *Kratos (''God of War series) *Jack (Samurai Jack) *Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and other gods and Titans (God of War series) *Thor (Marvel Comics) *Link (Legend of Zelda seies) *Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden series) *Panty (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) *Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt) *Betta Ray Bill'' (Marvel)'' *Gods and warriors in'' Hindu Mythology ''(using weapons called astras) '' *Odin (''Nordic Mythology) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Susanoo (Shinto Mythology) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Eibon (Soul Eater) *Sara Pezzini and all her previous Inkarnations (Witchblade) Gallery Jack wielding sword.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) possesses a magic sword that forged by the deities Odin, Ra, and Vishnu, and powered by the righteousness and qi of his father. The sword is capable of cutting through any mundane substance as well as destroy any evil it comes in contact with. Thor.jpg|Thor (Marvel) wields Mjolnir, a powerful hammer that possesses great durability, the ability to absorb energy as well project it, and a Worthiness Enchantment that allows it only to be wielded by him. Link Skyward Sword.png|In many incarnations, Link (Legend of Zelda) often wields the Master Sword. The blade possesses the abilities to repel evil, protect its user from corruption, absorbing energy in various forms, and possesses a mystical link that allows to only be wielded by those who posses the soul of the goddess's chosen hero. Ryu Hayabusa Dragon Sword.png|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) possesses the Dragon Sword, a weapon carved from the fangs of the Divine Dragon Deities and infused with their power. The can only be wielded by the strongest and spiritually pure of mankind. Once combined with Eye of the Dragon, it becomes the True Dragon Sword, possessing unrivaled power that is capable of upsetting the balance of the world. Panty and Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) are able to transform their garments into powerful weapons, Blacklace, and Stripe I and II that possess the abilities to blast and cut demons. Gungnir.jpg|Odin's (Norse Mythology) mighty spear, Gungnir, never misses its target. Susanoo.png|Susanoo (Naruto) can summon the holy sealing, Sword Totsuka, which is capable of sealing anything it pierces. Izanami And Izanagi by GENZOMAN.jpg|Izanagi and Izanami (Japanese Mythology) used the Spear of Creation to create the world. Orochimaru with snake sword by sarangheorochimaru-d3efj1z.jpg|Orochimaru (Naruto) uses the divine sword of Japanese legend, the Sword of Kusanagi, a blade that is capable of cutting through virtually anything. Category:Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Destruction Category:Creation